1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pendants for interchangeably displaying art and craft articles including jewels, gems, cabochons, paper, drawings, leather, metal, and images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wearable items such as pendants, pins, clasps rings, bracelets and the like for interchangeably displaying art and craft articles typically include an interconnecting means attached to the various articles sought to be displayed that fastens onto and/or mates with a securing structure of the wearable item [See U.S. Pat. No. 389,778, O. Thie et al (18 Sep. 1888) and U.S. Pat. No. 8,434,327 J. Babyak, (7 May 2013). See also U.S. Class 63 (Jewelry), Subclass 40 (Changeable ornamental element) & Subclass 29.1 (Detachable gem setting).]